Jak and Daxter: The legend of the lost precursor world chapter 2
by Keila
Summary: This is the second chapter of the legend of the lost precursor world, R


Here's the second chapter of my first story, it's a bit short, but one more chapter is up. I didn't want to upload the chapters, so I'll make another story. (  
  
Jak and Daxter: the legend of the lost precursor world  
  
They were led through long corridors with more precursor characters on the walls. They came into a big hall. It was beautiful and the ceiling was so high you could almost not see it. There were windows were fishes swam around outside. The women led them to a throne where an old man sat and a woman stood by his side. The walls of the hall were filled up by soldiers, the most of the crow was women. -" Your honour, we found these men in the graveyard." -" How could you possibly found our hidden world?" the old man asked calmly. -" Your world?! It was a mistake, we didn't wanted to come here, so can we please go?!" Daxter shouted his face turning red of heat. Jak had wanted to slap him but he was too nervous to even stir. -" Calm down my friend, I'm the precursor king and king of Eco." Jak and Daxter stood silent for a while. -" Are we not on earth?" Daxter shivered. -" No", the queen said. "Let's take a look outside." -" We have already seen it! It' s just.!" Jak kicked him. -" Ouch!" -" Common you two", the king waved his hand at them. The both of them carefully stepped up onto the big platform where the throne stood on and it raised. The soldiers watched them from the floor and a girl curious came into the room. The platform raised up into the ceiling and Daxter frightened sat down and grabbed Jak's legs. When it stopped, the queen and the king stepped out towards a big window. Jak and Daxter dropped their mouths when they saw the earth down there. -" Where are we?" Jak asked quietly and with a shiver in his voice. -" We're on Magrathea.Our new home afterwards the earth was destroyed", the king said. -" Just like in the legend", Daxter muttered with eyes big as apples. -" Daxter! We're on the green sun!" Daxter seemed to have lost his breath. -" Whaaat!" he yelled. "But how?!" -" You probably found the switch that we use to get to earth. No one have ever found it", the king said as calmly as before. Daxter straighten, then he thought. -" So! You've been watching us all the time. Do you know how much the sages need your help to understand all about Eco and stuff?!!" he shouted again. -" Yes, my boy, we know." the king replied. "Now, let's go down again." The queen pushed a button on the wall and the platform was going down again. -" But why don't you show up?" Daxter asked still confused. -" We just let the history have it's fate." the queen let out. -" But." -" You two can't tell anyone about us", the king messed seriously. -" But do you know the effects of dark Eco and how to reserve it?!" Daxter asked with wide opened eyes. -" Of course we do, young man. I'm the king of Eco." Daxter rooled his eyes. -" Yeah, you said that", he muttered to himself. -" But can't you teach us how to get ride of the dark Eco?" Jak suddenly asked. -" No, the precursor sage's papers that your sages have already found is all you need to know, still you're going to find out more about Eco." The platform once again stopped and the queen asked: -" Can't you stay for a while as our guests? I know you would appreciate it." The room was now filled with armed women tables full of food and fruits. -" Wow! I would like to stay for the rest of my life, I have everything I need!" he looked around at the interested girls. The king and the queen sat down by their royal table and to eat. Daxter ran to another table and grabbed a grape and ate it. A woman petted his left shoulder and he turned around. -" Please sit down", she gave a cute smile. This girl was different from the others and wore more royal clothes. Daxter sat down into the chair that stood behind him. Jak was sitting in another chair a few meters away from him. Suddenly a group of young women came around them and gave them everything they could eat. -" This is life, Jak, isn't it?" he asked Jak who was nodding with his mouth full of food. More women came around and started to take away the food. -" Hey!" Daxter shouted disappointed. "What are you doing?!" the girl certainly didn't understand him and tried to calm him down. But when it had to do with food (especially when he hadn't get anything yet that day) he could be really upset, when he was hungry. Jak, who just sat in his chair looking confused, looked up at Daxter's angrily face. -" Jak! Were leaving!" Jak looked amazed but raised. -" Actually, we have our own food with us! Right Jak?!" the girl still tried to make things better, but Daxter was upset. The two of them stepped up to the queen and the king . -" We have to leave", Daxter tried to calm down. -" Why so soon?" the king asked raising an eyebrow. -" We have plenty to do", Daxter answered quickly. Jak didn't knew what to say so he just kept chew on a little bit of food that was still in his cheek. -" I guess you're right, this is no place for people like you to hang around on", the queen said very convincing. She then clapped her hands and two women walked up to the throne. -Take them where they came from", the king said to them. "Goodbye my friends and good luck." -" Wait!" Daxter turned around. "How come that can you talk our language?" -" The two of us can talk every language there are to be", the king then responded. "Now, promise us you won't tell anyone about this!" Jak and Daxter looked at each other. -" Hey, we don't even know how we came here, so I don't think so", Daxter said, still with an irritated voice. The two women led them away and the girl looked after them with a sad look on her face.  
  
When they once again came up into the little room they had been standing in at the first, it seemed to be dark outside. -" What?!" How can time pass so fast?" Daxter looked up into the sky that was now filled with stars. They started to walk back into the labour.  
  
-" Look!" Daxter petted Jak's shoulder. "There's the green sun!" They suddenly heard a splashing sound and Jak dropped the bag into the water. Daxter smacked his forehead. A girl was in the water trying not to drown and she cried out words they couldn't interpret. Jak hurried and grabbed her arm and dragged her up onto the bridge. -" Jak, what are you doing?!" -" It's one of the precursors", Jak replied. He backed away from the girl who sat down panting. -"%#/)%"``^~&%*!" She said between coughs. -"What did she said?" Daxter asked. Jak shook his head and watched the girl raising. She had long brown hair that was now wet and her eyes were seagreen, Jak thought she was in Kiera's age. She wore the same clothes as the queen and with precursor characters on her arms. -" She's a precursor", Jak said hesitating. -" Oh no! We wasn't going to tell anyone about their world!" Daxter ran towards the labour and the girl followed. -" Wait for me!" Jak called out and ran away after them. "Maybe we could ask the blue sage for help." When they all were on land, Daxter hid behind Jak. The girl curious stepped forward to them. -" %&/("#%%(=/?*^0(&." the girl said once again looking Daxter into the eyes. Then she pulled something out of her pocket and put it before the two boys. She then backed away. Jak looked down to the item and them he bend over and picked it up. -" It's a precursor-coin.maybe she tries to tell us she's a precursor", he said. The girl held her arms tight around her chest and shivered. It was a bit cold.  
  
-" What's your name?" he asked her, but he knew she wouldn't understand. A moment of quietly. Jak put the hand on his chest. -" I'm JAK!", he said very clearly. He then pointed at the girl. At first, she stared at him and then she looked like she was hit by a thought and put the hand on her chest. -"&%/" Liesliña", Jak thought he heard a name. He repeated it to himself and she nodded. Jak looked at Daxter behind his shoulder and took a step at his right. Daxter stared at the precursor. -" No way! This is ridiculous!" he shouted. The girl looked hurt. -" Common, Jak! Let's take her back where she belongs!" He then said. -" But we don't know how we got there, we can only wait until someone realise she's gone", Jak said. -" So, what to do?!" -" Well", Jak stared into the water. "The blue sage must know something about precursor scripts, right? Maybe he could consulate what she is saying." -" Yeah", Daxter walked away up the grass and into the village. -" Common", Jak waved a hand at the girl and she followed them.  
  
This is the end so far, I haven't thought of what to write next:p. please review( 


End file.
